Hive Races
Hive Races is the earliest games of the Hive; disregarding Darts mode, this is the first full Hive game in clan history, created by italian-stal himself. The idea of Hive Races is simple in AvP. At least 5 players are needed in all versions of gameplay except Abyss mode on Aliens: Colonial Marines. 4-8 people race, and there is recommended one referee. This game has 5 modes: Normal, Danger, Death, Terror, and Abyss. Normal Mode Sectors: Aliens vs Predator, Aliens: Colonial Marines, Warframe In AvP, ACM, and Warframe Normal mode of Hive Races, the first official Hive game concept of the modern Hive age, was created by Matriarch italian-stal at the beginning of his reign. Although the "Darts" game was created beforehand, Normal mode acts as the original Hive game developed for the progression of members through the developed rank system under cz1420 and italian-stal. First, members must choose a map in which to race, as this mode is playable on any map. From here, the players must do 3 races. First is the marine race, where it is all-marine racers running along the set route for marines on that map. Just like a normal race, there is a starting and finishing line. The first one across the finish line is winner of that race. This process is repeated for all-predator and then all-alien races. Each round will have different set paths for each of the species to make it to the finish line. To determine the winner, all individuals will tally up their first, second, etc. positions each race (first place is worth 3 points, second is worth 2, third is worth 1, any additional placements are 0); the player with the most points at the end wins the game and a rankup. Players cannot attack each other in Normal mode. Danger Mode Sectors: Aliens vs Predator Created alongside Normal mode, Danger mode was conceptualized as an expansion to the original idea by mad_hatter_968. During the races, there can be some additional hazards, such as other aditional players, proximity mines, etc. to stop the runners. Runners are also allowed to attack each other to slow the others' progresses in this mode, but no killing. All 3 races are the same, though, going from marine to alien. if one dies in a race, they might as well not start again and are therefore disqualified. In Marine race, only one mine may be placed and the rest of the obstacles should be cloaked predators shooting combi sticks (no plasma). Predator race can have a combination of combi stickers and proximity mines. Alien race should should only have proximity mines. If all competitors die during a race, it is restarted, until at least one person finishes the race. This may take time. The rewards are the same after race wins are tallied. Death Mode Sectors: Aliens vs Predator, Aliens: Colonial Marines In AvP This mode, unlike the others, is made up by Hive Empress chaosshadow18. Simpler than Danger and Normal modes, Death mode's route is usually a straightforward run, sometimes with one or two turns in it (something very simple). To play, players must choose a method: Species or Mixed Method. The Species Method is where all the rounds are done with one species only, and therefore can be done in a single match in AvP. To do this mode, there must be an a player for every other player, except the refiree. What happens is racers start on a starting line with one alien about 10 feet behind each of them. When the refiree says go, the racers immediately start, and the aliens start a split second later. The aliens behind the racers must attempt to grab them, making them out of the race. If all racers die before they reach the finish line, then they must start over until at least one racer makes it. If more than one racer evades their alien, then the refiree must be able to tell who made it first. However, this is done more than once and the amount of rounds needed depends on the species chosen. If aliens are racers, they are equally fast to their grabbers and therefore at least 5-8 rounds must be done. For predators, it is 4-6 because they are slightly slower. Humans only need two or three rounds, as they are quite slow and several more rounds will probably be played since all the marines would have died from being grabbed. For the Mixed Method, three seperate matches occur. Two rounds of each species must be completed here, then tallied up to find a winner. After races are tallied up, the rewards go to their winners. In ACM Released much later than the original Death mode, the ACM version was established by MaxDeadBear during the reign of sdrbuck234. Similar to its AvP variant, the game is played on a relatively straight, long route, usually in the Hive, Adrift, or Last Hope maps. The game allows 6-12 players, typically half playing as alien and half as marines (in an odd number, there's one more marine). Once the match begins, marine racers will line up at a starting line while aliens, acting as the obstacles, get into their proper positions. One (or more) aliens will play as lurkers, and will go to a set position along the route in attempt to tackle any marine players that pass by them during the race; they may only reattempt a tackle on another player once they get back into their original position. One (or more) aliens will play as spitters, staying in one set location and spitting acid at the racers as they pass by. Finally, one player will play as a crusher, and will perform the crusher's rush attack back-and-forth across the straight route for the duration of the race. Once all players are in position, the race begins as the marines essentially run along the route, turn around, and run back to the start. This back-and-forth will continue as racers progressively die from the alien obstacles until one marine is left. From this, the order of who survived earliest to latest determines the order of wins that race (where the survivor is first, last-to-die second, second last third, etc.), and points -- the same as for other modes of Races -- are assigned for those rankings. This process is then repeated for 5 total races, and the player with the highest final points gets the rankup. Terror Mode Sectors: Aliens vs Predator Created by Lotusofthesand during Game Week, Terror mode was released years after Death mode had been and acted as a re-vamping for Hive Races, spurred by the Empress Lotus' affinity for the game. Terror mode is similar to that of Death mode in the fact it is all played in one match as one species for a series of 5-8 rounds (rather than 3 races as 3 separate species). For those playing, all racers will be marines, whilst other players known as the Ravagers (not the clan rank) will be volunteering aliens. For this, about 2/3 of the players must be racers and 1/3 must be Ravagers, as too many Ravagers will make it impossible for any player to win. To begin, racers must begin on a starting line (if in the recommended map Gateway then under the compound-jungle arch) and run a single lap around that cyclical map (i.e. Gateway, Ruins, Temple, Crash Site), attempting to survive that lap. The Ravagers will start 20 feet behind the racers and will start 5 seconds after the racers do. The Ravagers' objective is to hunt and kill every marine racing around the map (albeit they may NOT use stealth grabs or wall-tailing). Marines may fight back and kill the aliens with all but shotguns and smartguns, but like with Danger mode, the racers may only damage each other. Marines may not kill other marines, only aliens; it is the Ravagers' job to kill the racers. If a racer kills another, both of them are automatically out of that round. If at least one marine makes it across the starting/finish line, then the race is valid and appropriate points (3 for first, 2 for second, and 1 for third) are awarded. Over the course of the rounds, he with the most points receives the rankup. Abyss Mode Sectors: Aliens vs Predator, Aliens: Colonial Marines In AvP The latter of the two versions of Abyss mode, the Aliens vs Predator variant was the first mode in Hive history to ever be fully conceptualized in a collective Hive Trial, with the mode having no particular creator or mind behind it. In this mode, marines or predators will be utilized to run on a short route (preferably straight) ending in a stark drop-off or cliff, like the Death Drop; maps like Ruins, Outpost, or Crash Site are preferable. At least 4 racers will choose one of the two species and a referee will play as alien. All racers will then start at a designated starting line and the first race will begin as dictated by the host. Racers will run from the start to the cliff or rip-off site, which will effectively act as the finish line. The objective of racers is to stop right before the edge of the cliff without falling off, attempting to get as close to the edge as possible. Racers must abruptly stop from their sprinting at the edge of the cliff with no room for small adjustment; as such, players will jump to end their run, hopefully landing right at the edge of the drop-off. Where a player lands is where the referee will then measure them, with the member closest to the very edge receiving first place, next closest receiving second place, etc. Players who jump passed the drop (and possibly die) or players who adjust themselves after their jump will automatically be disqualified and will receive no points that round (the equivalent of receiving fourth place or later). As with other modes, the first place racer receives 3 points, second place 2 points, third place 1 point, and subsequent racers or disqualified players receive no points. Five total races will will be run, and at the conclusion of the game the member with the highest collection of points over the course of the runs wins the game and a rankup. In ACM In Colonial Marines, Abyss mode was idealized by members MaxDeadBear and yuikkjhyytrfg and acted as the mode's original version before an AvP variant was established (even though both modes ended up being released in the same update). In this mode variant, 3 or more racers will run towards a tangible edge of a map from which they would die if they went passed it, typically on a map such as Origin (where a storage container known as the Maw of the Abyss acts as the terminus of the route). The races will consist of human and alien portions, with 3 runs done per species. In each run, the racers will line up at a predetermined location some distance from the edge of an abyss. A referee will then indicate the run to begin, where racers will sprint towards the edge; once close enough, racers will then jump the final leg of the distance to land at some point before or after the edge (wherein those after will have leaped into the abyss and will have died). Again, racers may not move their characters anymore after the jump is done. The referee will then come to the edge and judge the closeness of each racer to the edge, as with the AvP version. The closest individual gets first, second-closest gets second, etc. Additionally, those who have died are automatically tied for last place. As this is repeated for 3 races with marines and 3 as aliens, points are distributed each run for placement (3 for first, 2 for second, 1 for third, and none for fourth or more as well as any that passed the edge). The racer with the most points at the end of the 6 total runs wins the game and the rankup. Category:Hive Games